The Biostatistics Core forthis program project grant is responsible for developing and performing the large and small scale statistical analysis required for meefing the aims of each ofthe individual projects in thisprogram project grant. This involves: (1) Choosing appropriate stafistical methods and software for each project and when necessary developingadditional software relating to the implementation of the selected methods. In some cases this may also include development of new statistical methods (2) Designing and developing analysis files for each of the projects in the program project application. This includes assisting in the selecfion of samples for analysis from the Multiethnic Cohort (MEC)biorepository for study in Projects 1 - 4 , and participating in the design and analysis of quality controldata to determine laboratory variation, and between and within person-variation in the smoking-related biomarkers of concern in all projects(3) Performing and/or guiding data analysis for each project using the analysis files from (2).